Angels And Masters
by Helena de Summer
Summary: COME TO MY PROFILE FOR THE SAME STORY.I WILL UPDATE THAT. Due to another unreasonable fight in the Transmutation class between the two Houses,a new law is out! Every ONE is forced to write to someone in the rival house as an so-called ANGEL,without revealing his own name.When Hermione she looks at her damn Master immediately,only to find out that Malfoy is staring at her too.


**Chapter 1**

I,Hermione Granger, a prefect who has been the No.1 student at Hogwarts School for five consecutive years,was blessedly loved by almost all school teachers.(except for whom goes without saying)

Harry and Ron are my best mates since grade one, the three of us are almost inseparable.I originally expected the next days can also pass as easily as the five years before, but in the first week after the start of the sixth grade, I have met with the most difficult assignments.

In order to reduce the growing conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin,Professor Dumbledore decided to use a small game: **angels and masters**  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 19pt;"to let the students fundamentally get to know each other.

So,despite endless complaints from the pupils I, it's all settled that in the next year, I have to write a letter to a despicable, shameless,insufferable and arrogant(I can use a million more words to describe any of their people)Slytherin at least once a week(I will try to drop those lines as quick as I do in exams,though they definitely can't compare to the papers) and wastes

a precious little present for another sinister sly foolish Slytherin(see,I can indeed use more adjectives on him,whoever he may be) at the House Cup Ceremony. GOODNESS!

I still remember that day when the disaster began. It was the first day after harry sent many Slytherins'relatives to Azkaban, two houses' hatred towards each other have peaked at the point where they were likely to eat one another alive whenever they met.

That class was taught by professor McGonagall, nobody dared to openly clashed in her presence. The atmosphere seemed never turned until Neville failed to change his stone into a marble and turned it into,Merlin's pants,a dynamic dog,which directly bit Draco Malfoy's back,so the latter pulled out a wand to spell at the former. Harry immediately took out his wand with a critical fat spell in return, but Malfoy dodged this charm which directly hit at the back of his Parkinson, though, she had no difference in appearance.

Well, that's not the point. Sparks flew together in the classroom afterwards, the war was **imminent**  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 19pt;".

"Petrificus Totalus",Professor McGonagall ended everything with a casual of a sudden everyone apart from her froze with absolute alarm. She seemed so abnormally furious that she remained deadly silent afterwards.

About half a century later,the senior vice headmistress finally spoke.

"All of you,stand **still** and listen. "

We followed her instruction no doubt,it was not like we had any other option since we were forced to be still before she said anything.

''Professor Dumbledore has indeed come up with this idea for a while,yet I thought it was not necessary. SURELY you are in your fifth year in Hogwarts,the year to have prefects of your own and responsibly set an example for the rest of your classmates and junior pupils to follow. ''I could feel the glance she threw at me when the word "prefect came out of her mouth,though she never looked me directly in the eye. Oh she must be terribly disappointed with me. Wait,the Slytherins had their two prefects as well,Draco Malfoy the prat and PANSY the ugly mean fool. Poor Professer McGonagall,be so merciful to trust those mindless,horrible and heartless(sorry for using serval words again,I just can't help myself) snakes. In my sympathetic sight she moved on.

''Now I will undo the charm one by one. You may come forward to get your..."She turned the fur on the desk to into two boxes(look at that!The fur must be hers when she altered into the Kitten,anyway,her transforming skills are always so incredibly impressive.)

"Names.''she finished the sentence with another wave. Those two boxes were containing parchment now,"Gryffindors take the green box and Slytherins goes for the red one. Each piece of parchment has a name on moment you touch it,you get your own master. As an angle(I accidentally noticed Malfoy rolled his eyes ironically mouthing the word 'angle' over and over again,barely moving his lips.I wouldn't have figured this out if I didn't fight against him for five years and be so intelligent.),you will write a letter to your master at least once a week. The more often the better. You must not tell your master who you are. Writing in the name of the angle is enough. You will be given a score by your master in the end of this term(A light flashed through Malfoy's eyes,it goes without saying that

he would give his angle whichever Gryffindor he might be the lowest possible grade.)Also if anyone wanted to skipped the process of writing and privately had some deal of giving your angle some score without enough letters,I would know that immediately. You will be smart to remember that I did the magic myself,making sure that I CAN keep track of each and everyone of you. Even though what exactly you write remain your privacy,whenever you decide not to complete your weekly letters,just be fully prepared to see me in the office next Monday followed by longer detentions."

I do admit that I was not quite pleased with the decision,nevertheless Slytherins' stupid faces were worth it. Oh,how nice,Nott was nearly crying,Greengrass was shocked with horror,surely Snape didn't have that much best part went to Malfoy doubtlessly,he definitely took all methods of bribery into consideration.

''You will send a present to your angle at the House Cup Ceremony when I shall announce your angle's name. If you revealed your identity before your master know it,the parchment will inform me. You may use this chance to communicate with one another freely without worrying any bad consequences in the whole school year.''

Nameless letters?Sounds Childish,what imagination do we have to those pathetic creatures with schemes?Anyhow,when it was my turn,I came to get it straight away. Coming back to my place,I opened it...I looked up to the pale boy with white blonde hair only to find he was staring at me too.

NO WAY!


End file.
